


Anyone for Chinese?

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY silly drabble. I have a sick sense of humour... you have been warned. Rated T for content LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone for Chinese?

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Fanfiction.net

Rating: T

Permission to archive to WWOMB: Yes  
Acknowledgments/Notes: Previously posted on Fanfiction.net  
Disclaimer.Human Target does not belong to me. no money made in this

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Guerrero, please tell me that's not what I think it is…" Chance said.

"Depends what you think it is." Guerrero replied using his chopsticks to pop another morsel of stir-fried meat into his mouth. He smiled as Chance wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It was bad enough talking Winston down from the ceiling when he found out what was those takeout boxes, have you spared a moment to consider what Ilsa would do if she found out?" Chance asked.

Guerrero sniggered and helped himself to another mouthful. Chance felt nauseated even thinking about the contents of Guerrero's meal but somehow couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Is it even fresh?" Chance asked. He really didn't want to know but somehow the question slipped out of its own accord.

"Why? You want some?" Guerrero asked. Chance paled and shook his head. Guerrero shrugged.

"Your loss."

"I still don't get why you eat that." Chance said.

"Waste not want not I guess." Guerrero continued eating but suddenly looked puzzled and stuck a finger in his mouth to locate the small hard lump he'd just bitten down on. He spat it out and inspected it. "Damn shotgun pellets. It's kinda funny though."

"Why?" Chance knew he'd regret asking.

"Because for once my 'Chinese' actually contains you know, Chinese meat."

Chance thought it was somehow worse knowing which of the hired thugs they'd recently dealt with had become Guerrero's meat of the day. He finally couldn't stomach watching him eat any more and fled the kitchen.

Guerrero smiled and continued his meal.


End file.
